Calina Kuznetsov/Relationships
This page is comprised of Calina Kuznetsov's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Parents Father - Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai is Calina's father and they have a very strong relationship. With her mother passing away just months after her birth, Nikolai raised Calina - with some help from his mother. Mother - Natasha Kuznetsov Calina doesn't remember her mother much since she passed away only a few months later due to cancer. Calina gained her mother's favorite necklace, which her father made. She's heard much about her mother and honestly loves hearing stories about Natasha. Grandparents Grandmother - Raisa Kuznetsov Her only known grandparent, Calina is very close to Raisa. Raisa has been traveling around the world, long before Calina was born, but came home when Natasha passed away. She knew Natasha's time was limited, especially learning she had cancer but wasn't expecting her to pass when Calina was only a few months old. Raisa helped Nikolai raise Calina while he was trying to make money. That had Raisa spend a lot of time with Calina and form a strong grandmother-grandchild bond. Raisa doesn't care that Calina wants nothing to do with feminine things and is happy to support her with her dreams. She was very shocked to hear about Calina getting her mother's late destiny, a future Swan Maiden, and wasn't so sure about it. Calina continues to call her grandmother every day while at Ever After High. Cousins Cousins - Nikolay Kuznetsov Nikolay is Calina's older cousin, who she has recently reconnected with. She didn't grow up with her cousin as her aunt, had left the village long before she was even a thought between her parents. Her Aunt Alyona left home and went on her own travels long after the passing of her father, Fabiyan. Her aunt has only just returned from her travels shortly after she arrived at Ever After High, and where she learned her cousin was attending the local college. Despite the recent meeting, Calina loves her older cousin and looks up to him as a brother figure. Nikolay, in turn, looks to Calina like a little sister and is very protective over her. During breaks, Calina stays with Nikolay and his girlfriend at their apartment in Books End, rather than going back home to Russia. Friends Due to her rebelling personality, and the fact that she is a tomboy, Calina has trouble befriending girls and tends to have more male than female friends. Blake Von Dark Out of all those in her Story, Calina gets along the best with Von Rothbart's adoptive son, Blake. With Blake also not wanting his destiny, Calina is able to relate to him and understand him. Freya Schuyler Freya is Calina's roommate and the first person she befriended. With Freya also a tomboy the two easily get alone. Ilari Stepanov Calina and Ilari have an interesting relationship. With Illari the future King of her country, she shows respect to him. She can tell that Ilari (and maybe some others) are trying to get her away from the Rebel side, but she is firm and will not change. Despite their disagreements of destiny, the two still have a good relationship and have a brother-sister like a relationship. Iolanta Feyanova : "Don't let those boys bother you about that nonsense, they're too uptight about it anyways. You still have two years to go!" : — Iolanta to Calina Calina is extremely close to Iolanta, daughter of the Sugar Plum Fairy, who can relate to rebelling (not sure what to say with Calina sharing the same name as Iolata's mother). They share a close sister bond, which helps Calina in a way, considering she grew up surrounded by males with only her grandmother as her female figure. Iolanta often "saves" Calina from Kaden and Ilari's preachiness about fulfilling her destiny. Kaden Radcliffe Kaden and Calina, also have an interesting relationship. Despite being only a year apart, the two share the same Dancing Class-ic class - which they do poorly in due to neither being able to dance. Kaden does try to get Calina to change sides, but like with Ilari, she won't change. Despite that. the two still get along fine and bond being story successors. Despite their disagreements of destiny, the two still have a good relationship and have a brother-sister like a relationship. Acquaintances The Swan Squad * More or less * Can't stand most of them. * Only aligned due to Fairy Tale Pet Sawyer Calina has a pet Siberian Husky named Sawyer. She got him from her dad as a birthday present when turned 14. Sawyer is has a copper coat with blue eyes. Trumpet During Animal Calling, to her surprise, a male Trumpeter Swan came to her. Calina ended up naming him Trumpet. Romance Calina wants nothing to do with romance...at least not right now. Enemies Duchess Swan Calina stays as far as she can from Duchess, not wanting to hear another thing about her storybook ending is sad. She hates hearing about it and would do anything to shut her up. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages